Hello mister Jack!
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Une idée saugrenue venue en regardant un de mes dessin animé préféré. Que se passe-t-il quand on lâche les mugiwara à Halloween Town? Crossover "l'étrange Noël de mister Jack"


Bonjour la compagnie ! J'ai ressortie ce… truc de mes tiroirs. Ma chère Estrella me dit que ce n'est pas trop mal. Mouais. A vous de voir !

Donc c'est du point de vue de Franky, Sur l'île de mister Jack. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est l'un des chef d'œuvre de Tim Burton (mon îdoooooooooooooooole).

Je vous laisse seuls juges !

Ce jour-là, nous avions accosté sur une île bizarre. Elle avait un petit air de Thriller Bark, avec sa grande forêt sombre et sa brume, c'est dire ! Autant vous dire que l'on était plutôt sur nos gardes. Enfin façon de parler. Notre abruti de capitaine n'avait vraisemblablement toujours pas compris le sens du mot « prudence ». On avait à peine accosté qu'il s'était élancé sur la plage en riant. Notant l'absence de présence humaine, nous étions tous descendu du bateau, prenant tout de même le soin de le cacher dans une crique. A part Luffy, dont seule la joie de vivre égalait sa débilité, tout le monde se sentait plus ou moins en danger. Cependant, il nous fallait de la nourriture, et sans le moindre village apparent, nous dûmes nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Chopper tremblait de peur, écoutant Ussop qui se lançait dans de grands discours vantant son courage et son héroïsme alors que ses genoux jouaient des maracas. Malgré son assurance de façade, Nami jetait de fréquents regards anxieux autour d'elle, cherchant à déceler le moindre mouvement suspect. Les autres membres de l'équipage et moi étions un peu moins affectés par l'ambiance lugubre des lieux. Brook fredonnait doucement. Après tout, vu le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé sur la mer autour d'une île maudite, ce n'était pas un peu de brume qui allait lui faire peur. Robin était parfaitement sereine, un petit sourire flottant comme à son habitude sur ses lèvres. Moi, je n'étais pas très rassuré, mais bon après tout, des forêts brumeuses, ça n'a jamais tué personne. Nous restâmes tout de même discrets. Enfin, nous essayâmes ! Après tout, nous ne savions rien de cette île…

Mais entre Luffy qui cherchait par tous les moyens d'attraper un oiseau avec un filet à papillon et les deux zigotos qui se tapaient dessus, c'était peine perdue. L'amour vache qu'ils disent… Moi je préfère quand ils se bécotent ça fait moins de bruit. Et encore. Hahum.

Nous finîmes par arriver devant une étrange clairière délimitée par cinq chênes immenses. Nous nous y aventurâmes à peu près calmement (avec ce qui nous sert de capitaine…), et nous stoppâmes net. Sur chacun des troncs des cinq arbres était peint un dessin. Là un œuf de Pâques, ici un sapin… Chaque peinture semblant symboliser une fête.

« Regarde Ussop ! Un œuf en chocolat ! Sugoi !

- Et là ! On dirait un arbre de noël, avec ses boules et ses guirlandes !

- Effectivement Nami, ça me rappelle quand on fêtait Noël avec Doctorine…

- Pourquoi y'a pas de fête avec du rhum…

- Oh une poule ! C'est quelle fête ça ?

- Sûrement Thanksgiving, on mange une dinde pour cette fête-là.

- Bien vu Sanji ! Et le cœur ?

- C'est pour la Saint Valentin, tu ne connais pas cette merveilleuse fête Franky ?! »

Pendant que Sanji se consumait d'amour devant Nami et l'arbre des amoureux et que chacun essayait de trouver à quelle fête correspondait chaque symbole, j'avais fini par remarquer un détail. Tous les arbres étaient munis d'une poignée… Comme une porte. J'en fis part à Robin qui semblait avoir elle aussi remarquer ce détail. Nous avertîmes le reste de l'équipage et bientôt tous se penchèrent sur ces fameuses poignées.

« Yohohoho ! Serait-ce des portes ?

- Peut-être, après tout il y a des poignées…

- Franky a raison, et s'il y a une porte c'est qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ! On y va ?

- Même pas en rêve Luffy !

- Mais steuuuuuuuuuuuuuplait Namiii !

- Non c'est non ! On trouve de la nourriture et on repart ! »

Tandis que Luffy larmoyait et que Ussop et Chopper soufflaient de soulagement (apparemment ils n'aimaient pas trop l'exploration), j'aperçus du coin de l'œil Zoro qui s'accoudait distraitement sur la porte citrouille.

« Mais t'appuie pas sur la poignée abruti ! » m'écriais-je.

Trop tard. Avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, elle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le bretteur fit un bond en arrière, tandis qu'elle finissait de s'ouvrir. A l'intérieur il faisait très noir. Il nous était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Avant même que Nami puisse s'énerver, une bourrasque de vent nous propulsa dans le vide de la porte. Nous tombâmes quelques secondes avant d'être bien accueilli par le sol. Chopper avait atterri sur Robin, qui essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Sanji et Nami n'avaient rien puisqu'ils engueulaient Zoro qui était encore sur les fesses. Ussop tremblait de peur alors que Luffy regardait autour de lui avec curiosité, insensible au fait que nous venions de traverser un arbre creux qui menait dans un autre endroit. Mais bon limite, les choses bizarres, il est habitué, vu la composition de notre équipage… Bref. Je réajustai ma chemise et mes lunettes puis me levai. La surprise retombée, Zoro assommé et Luffy rapatrié nous nous interrogeâmes sur l'endroit où nous avions atterri. Apparemment nous étions toujours sur la même île, la forêt était donc derrière nous. Mais maintenant, nous étions dans une sorte de cimetière lugubre. On s'attendait presque à voir les zombis de Moria sortir des tombes.

Ce qu'ils firent.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu bouger, Zoro en décapita un, Sanji abattit sa jambe sur un autre et j'en brûlai une dizaine avec mon super Fresh fire. Mais comme dans un cauchemar ils se relevèrent, et s'avancèrent à nouveau vers nous. Alors que tout l'équipage se regroupa pour faire face aux ennemis, le plus proche de nous nous interpella :

« Mais ça ne va pas ? Nous allons rater la répétition à cause de vous !

- Répétition ?

- Vous n'êtes pas du coin vous… Suivez- nous, vous allez voir c'est génial ! »

Et il repartit clopin-clopant (avec une jambe tranchée ça marche moins bien c'est le cas de le dire) avec le reste des cadavres ambulants. Une tête, elle aussi tranchée, les suivit en roulant entre les tombes. Eberlués, nous regardâmes cet étrange spectacle qu'était les zombies sortant des tombes, non pour nous attaquer mais bien pour rejoindre une répétition que nous devinions morbide. Nous ne rangeâmes nos armes que quand le dernier se fût éloigné à une distance respectable. Tout le monde était trop stupéfait pour dire quoique ce soit, même Luffy ne pipait mot.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il gueule qu'il voulait voir le spectacle.

A croire que Thriller Bark ne lui avait pas suffi. Mais à la grande surprise de tous, Robin proposa d'y aller. Après tout ils n'avaient pas l'air hostile et si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre un semblant de musique.

_Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange ? _

_Où l'on aime les démons et pas les anges_

_Suivez-nous, venez visiter_

_Notre magnifique cité._

Chopper et Ussop, tremblant toujours, s'opposèrent farouchement à cette proposition. Mais le reste de l'équipage était décidé, pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons… Zoro voulait y aller parce que pour lui fête rimait avec boisson, Luffy pour s'amuser et manger, Nami plus par confiance en Robin qu'autre chose et Sanji parce que « Si ma Nami-chan y va moi aussi ! Et puis ma Robin d'amour a toujours raison ! ». Pathétique notre chef cuistot quand il s'y mettait. Je crois que Zoro partage mon avis vu le regard qu'il lui jette à chaque fois... Quoi qu'il doit être un peu jaloux aussi. Bref. Moi je suivais le groupe en espérant pouvoir me ravitailler en Cola.

_Voici Halloween_

_Voici Halloween_

_Les citrouilles vont mourir de trouille !_

_C'est ça Halloween, tout le monde a mauvaise mine_

_C'est normal, c'est pour terroriser les fripouilles._

C'est donc la porte d'Halloween que nous avions franchi plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas s'adosser sur la porte de Noël ? C'est beaucoup plus sympathique en général…

_Minuit sonne, c'est l'heure du crime_

_Bienvenue à Halloween_

Nous nous avançâmes donc sur le chemin qui s'offrait à nous. Nous croisâmes bon nombre de morts-vivants mais aussi deux ou trois vampires. Mais aucun d'eux ne se montra agressif et chacun d'entre nous commença lentement à se détendre. Brook se mit même à siffloter la mélodie tandis que Chopper concédait à lui lâcher la jambe. Ussop se mit même à raconter ses palabres ridicules que seul le crédule médecin et notre capitaine croyaient. Nous arrivâmes devant un grand portail surmonté d'une pancarte avec l'inscription « Halloween town ».

_Moi, je me cache sous votre lit le soir,_

_Mes dents, mes yeux brillent dans le noir._

_Moi je me cache sous votre escalier, _

_Doigts de serpents et cheveux d'araignée_

Luffy, euphorique, n'arrêtait pas de regarder partout, cherchant du regard quel monstre chantait. Alors que Robin s'avançait, une grande ombre s'abattit sur nous. Nous regardâmes la lune, seule source de lumière, et vîmes avec effroi l'ombre chinoise d'un affreux fantôme se découper dessus.

_C'est ça Halloween, C'est ça Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween, _

_Halloween, Halloween._

L'ombre disparut, laissant la lumière de la lune reprendre ses droits.

_C'est la ville de la nuit, _

_Les citrouilles chantent et les chauves sourient !_

Pile poil à ce moment-là, une volée de chauve-souris nous passa au ras des têtes. A croire qu'ils répétaient vraiment une chorégraphie !

_On plaisante, on fait des bêtises,_

_On n'sait pas quelle sera la prochaine surprise _

A peine entrés dans la cité, une nuée de morts-vivants, vampires, sorcières et monstres en tous genres déboulèrent dans les rues. Chopper me sauta dans les bras, tandis que les genoux d'Ussop reprenaient leur concert de plus belle. Nami faisait la fière mais n'en menait pas large non plus. Par contre Brook semblait tout à fait à l'aise, saluant même quelque cadavres, de-ci de-là. Zoro Sanji et moi, restions sur nos gardes, tandis que Robin, et elle était bien la seule, était parfaitement détendue. Mais pourquoi l'avions nous suivie déjà ? Ah oui… Parce que c'est Robin, tout simplement. Maugréant doucement, je m'enfonçais avec les autres dans la ville délabrée.

_Au coin de la rue, il y a des inconnus,_

_Qui surgissent des poubelles pour vous faire… _

_Peur ! C'est ça halloween, rouge et noir, gélatine_

_Quelle horreur ! C'est un enfer…_

Nous fîmes tous un bond de trois mètres quand un macchabé surgit d'une poubelle, une peau de banane sur la tête. Les chauves-souris nous passèrent encore au-dessus de la tête avant de se transformer en humains. Des sorcières nous passèrent devant, psalmodiant le couplet morbide. Chopper couinait de peur, Ussop et Nami rivalisaient de cris d'effrois. Vraiment, à part Luffy qui riait aux éclats et Brook qui semblait dans son élément, personne n'était vraiment rassuré. Ce qui faisait, à l'entente de tous ces bruits divers, une sacrée symphonie. Sauf Robin, qui n'y participait pas. Une sacrée bonne femme celle-là quand même…

_Par le feu, par la glace,_

_Il faut jouer à pile ou face_

_Et s'envoler à tombeaux ouverts_

_C'est la ville du crime, c'est la ville du crime, _

_Bienvenue à halloween… _

Un étrange personnage nous bouscula, beuglant les paroles de la chanson. Il portait un haut-de-forme délavé et sur l'arrière de son crâne était peint un visage peiné. Encore un drôle de type. Je commençais sérieusement à regretter Thriller-Bark. Là-bas au moins, je savais ce qui m'attendait !

_Je perds la tête, quelques fois je l'arrache_

_Avant de disparaître dans un flash _

_Je suis le mort qui prend l'mors aux dents_

_Je suis le vent qui vous glace le sang_

_Moi je me glisse comme une ombre noire _

_Et je transforme vos rêves en cauchemars_

Et voilà un bonhomme rondouillard qui se décapite devant notre médecin peureux. Si celui-là nous fait une crise cardiaque, personne ne pourra le réanimer ! Une ombre nous passa encore devant, suivie d'une horde de monstres en tous poils. Apparemment, il y avait un défilé des horreurs.

Finalement c'était vraiment une répétition. Les créatures de cauchemar se suivaient, dansant, chantant. Cela calma Nami et les deux zouaves. Zoro se mit même à chercher de quoi boire ! J'vous jure…

_C'est ça Halloween, c'est ça Halloween, _

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween _

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween_

Ola, ola, ola ! Y va où Brook ? Dans la parade ! Avec notre capitaine ! Je crois que Nami va péter un câble. Heureusement que Robin savait comment la calmer. Elle l'emmena devant la devanture d'une petite boutique. C'est marrant comme le mot « shopping » même à Halloween town peut la dérider… En attendant, je me retrouvais avec Ussop et Chopper. Ils étaient un peu moins terrorisés, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir me lâcher quand même.

_Y a des enfants beaucoup trop sages_

_On préfère ceux qui ont la rage._

Avec nous, ils allaient être servis ! Je sens qu'Ussop était prêt à dégainer son lance pierre. Je me demande si le sel fonctionne sur les vampires. Avec de l'ail peut-être…

_On fait peur mais on se domine _

_Dans la ville d'Halloween_

_On plaisante, on fait des bêtises,_

_Tout le monde attend la prochaine surprise _

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?! Ils ne font pas dans la dentelle avec leur parade ! Et Brook qui chantait avec eux… Nan mais franchement, entre les filles qui faisaient les boutiques cadavériques, Zoro qui buvait une substance non-identifiée, Sanji qui draguait une zombie pas trop décomposée…

« Bon Chopper, lâche-moi la jambe maintenant ! Et Ussop arrête de trembler !

- Mais Fran-Franky…

- C'est une fête profitez-en !

- D'ac-cc-ord… ».

Les abandonnant sans scrupules, je suivis la parade. Inconsciemment, je commençais à m'habituer à cette atmosphère ambiante. Je me rappelai que je devais trouver de la nourriture et du cola, car d'après ce que je vois, si je ne le fais pas, qui allait le faire ?

_Si Jack le squelette, sans tambour ni trompette,_

_Surgit dans votre dos vous n'ferez pas de vieux os_

Oh une citrouille sur un épouvantail ! Plutôt banal…

Et vas-y que ça crie, que ça braille, que ça hurle ! Pire que sur le Sunny quand Luffy a faim !

« Sanji t'es oooooooooooooù ?! »

Quand on parle du loup…

_C'est ça Halloween, _

_C'est la ville du crime !_

_Bienvenue à l'épouvantable épouvantail… _

Si on n'avait pas pigé que c'était Halloween… Moi blasé ? Nan pas du tout, ça a juste un air de déjà vu, mais en plus euh… Sympathique. Tiens ! L'épouvantail s'enflamme ! Il ne va pas faire long feu à cette allure…

Je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt suuuupeeerr ce spectacle ! La musique m'entrainant, je m'élançai dans la foule et suivis le rythme endiablé des cadavres.

_Bravo Jack, t'es un crac_

_Vive notre nouveau roi _

_Jack la gargouille est le roi des citrouilles_

La marionnette enflammée se jeta du haut de son char dans le puits. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva et sortit, dégoulinant de substance innommable, un épouvantail/squelette. On dirait presque un cousin de Brook ! Je poussais des « super » à la ronde, me réjouissant du spectacle. Brook me rejoignit à ce moment-là et nous nous mirent à danser avec les cadavres. Le maire félicita son acteur principal puis reprit en cœur le refrain.

_C'est ça Halloween_

_C'est ça Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween _

_Halloween, Halloween_

Finalement Chopper et Ussop nous rejoignirent aussi, apparemment habitués à cette représentation peu commune. J'aperçus Sanji du coin de l'œil qui avait délaissé sa zombie pour aider Nami et Robin à porter leurs paquets. En espérant qu'ils aient acheté de quoi manger… De son côté Zoro avait récupéré Luffy et essayait de l'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises. En vain, connaissant notre capitaine. Reportant mon attention sur la fête, j'entamai une chorégraphie endiablée, vite reprise par l'ensemble des décomposés présents sur la place. Ça c'est du flash-mob !

_C'est la ville de la nuit _

_Les citrouilles chantent et les chauves sourient..._

Brook, Chopper, Ussop et moi dansâmes une bonne partie de la nuit, profitant de cette fête inattendue et pas banale. Nami finit pas se dégoter une auberge pas trop délabrée pour dormir, pas franchement prisée par les monstres en tout genre. Je crois que Zoro et Sanji firent pareils, l'un à moitié ivre et endormi et l'autre fatigué de s'être pris des râteaux par la gente féminine de l'équipage. Seule Robin restait avec nous, discutant avec un cadavre ignoble. Un éminent médecin, m'a-t-il semblé comprendre. A croire qu'elle ne vivait que pour apprendre.

Mais les heures défilaient si vite que nous fûmes surpris quand les festivités prirent fin. Le maire de cette étrange ville félicita tout son petit monde, sans faire plus attention aux seuls vivants de cette parade horrifique, c'est-à-dire nous. Je réussis à récupérer Luffy, qui coursait des loups garous avec moult cris et fracas. Ceux-ci semblaient terrorisés, à croire que c'était mon capitaine le monstre et non eux. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort.

Je retrouvai Ussop qui discutait avec Brook et le maire de la ville. Ce dernier s'intéressait très fortement à notre squelettique camarade. Je crois qu'il voulait l'embaucher pour l'Halloween de l'année suivante. Et le pauvre Ussop qui essayait de lui faire comprendre que c'était impossible… Avec mon aide, il finit par convaincre le maire de laisser Brook partir. La tête de l'élu fit un cent quatre-vingt degrés et nous offrit son masque de tristesse. Tant pis pour lui, on n'avait pas que ça à faire !

Avec Ussop, nous trainâmes Brook, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, à la recherche de nos autres camarades.

Nous finîmes par retrouver Chopper, en grande discussion avec Robin et le médecin cadavérique. Ils débattaient de la meilleure façon de recoudre un corps. Charmant ! Choppant Chopper, Robin sur les talons, je reconduisis tout ce beau monde à l'auberge.

Nous prîmes les chambres adjacentes à celles du reste de l'équipage. Au bout de cinq minutes le couloir résonnait de ronflements. J'allais enfin pouvoir dormir, après cette fiesta horrifique des plus… Originales !

XOXOXOXOXO

Le lendemain, nous nous réveillâmes, non pas à l'auberge, mais au milieu des cinq chênes. Allons, voilà qu'on nous avait déplacé dans notre sommeil ! L'équipage était au complet, mais un peu sonné. Chacun se demandait s'il avait rêvé, cherchant chez l'autre un signe, prouvant que tout cela c'était bien passé. Ce fût Nami qui parla en premier :  
« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que nous faisons là ?

- Je crois me souvenir que nous étions dans une ville non ?, s'étonna Ussop.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi…, intervint Zoro, toujours un peu dans le coltard.

- Nous avons peut-être rêvé… » proposa Sanji, en train d'épousseter son costume. « Le souffle venant de l'arbre nous aurait assommé, voilà tout.

- Et nous aurions tous fait le même songe ? » questionna Ussop, sceptique.

Sanji haussa les épaules. Brook, qui examinait les arbres, reprit :

« Il n'y a plus de poignées sur les troncs !

- Et nous n'avons plus nos paquets de la veille » commenta Robin.

Le silence se réinstalla, pendant que chacun réfléchissait. Ce fût Luffy qui trancha la question, en bon capitaine :

« De tout manière on s'en fiche ! C'était cool, c'est le principal ! »

Le bretteur squelettique acquiesça avant de lancer un Yohoho joyeux, suivi de Chopper et Ussop. Ce qui est bien avec notre équipage, c'est que ce n'était jamais plus compliqué que ça.

La question réglée, nous repartîmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur vers le bateau. De toute manière il n'y avait pas de nourriture sur cette île, ça ne servait à rien de rester.

XOXOXOXOXO

- Sugoiiiii, le garde mangé est rempli ! T'es trop fort Sanji !

- Ce n'est pas moi, j'étais tout le temps avec vous. ET QUI T'AS PERMI DE RENTRER DANS LA CUISINE AVANT MOI ?

- Mais alors qui l'a fait ?

- On s'en fiche ! On met les voiles ! »

Sur la rive, une ombre disparut entre les arbres, dans un léger ricanement… Avions-nous vraiment rêvé ?

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
